


Good Guy

by Ziammayneluv18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Zayn Malik, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Fighting, Gay Sex, Hero Liam Payne, Homophobia, M/M, Marvel Universe, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziammayneluv18/pseuds/Ziammayneluv18
Summary: A stubborn Alien and a new lovesick Avenger fall in love while hating eachother and working together to defeat Thanos once and for all and bring back their loved once’s.





	Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bad at summary’s lol anyways here it is! The long awaited Ziam superhero fic hehe. 
> 
> I will still be working on ‘Imprint’ majority of the time so don’t worry. More updates on this fic will become more frequent when I get closer to finishing ‘Imprint’.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

**_Character summary:_ **

Zayn Javadd Malik {Icarus} is not the mortal human you think him to be—and no his handsome looks are not apart of his immortality. Zayn is much different than you think. In a matter of fact he’s not even human at all. Zayn Malik is actually one of the last living Tidents from the long lost planet Tident which was destroyed many years ago when he was young boy. Thanks to his father’s deep research before the dreadful end of their world, he was able to predict the exact time and date for when the end was to come. Some in the Tidents Head council thought him mad while a few others were interested in his predictions but the endless debate between them all did nothing in stopping the impending doom. So Zayn’s father went home and put his three young children and his pregnant wife in a space pod and sent them off to a safe stable  planet far in the universe, called Earth. 

His father promised he’d return to them once he had the planet successfully evacuated but as time went on and Zayn’s little family adapted to the new strange society and climate of Earth it had came apparent that maybe he just wasn’t ever going to come back...ever....

Through time Zayn was raised by his now widowed mother in an odd city on a strange isolated island which was known as England; called Bradford. He and his sisters were brought up under strict rules which their mother made for them for their own safety. 

They were not allowed to speak of Tident nor present their wings and their true identities to the public. They were to follow an earthly religion called Islam; which seemed a lot like their own former religion and culture back in Tident.They were also taught another strange language called Urdu and they were expected to use it around their town. The only languages they were ever allowed to speak were English and Urdu only. They were forbidden by their mother to ever speak in their natural tongues.

Apparently it would explode all of humanities minds and just about kill every single human on the earth if they dared attempt it. 

Luckily Zayn and his sisters grew up not once breaking any of the rules their mother placed. Before they knew it, they soon became like any other normal middle class human family on the planet. It wasn’t almost like they really were human after so long.

Zayn was even gifted with a beautiful voice which humans called a singing voice. When people advised his mother to have him audition for a famous TV show called the ‘X factor’ she decided to take their suggestions in consideration and do it. So after Zayn reached the earthly age of 16 she took him to an audition—and well the rest is history. 

He quickly became a sensation and he shocked many with his beautiful talented voice. For eight long successful years he made so much money from releasing two historic record breaking albums and doing long world tours and starring in a few hit films and even getting pictured on the front pages of Vogue and GQ.

The entire world loved him and not just because of his pretty face and spectacular voice but also his passion for helping those in need and his strong views in how everyone should be equal and be equally treated no matter what race, gender, or sexuality one was. He was a voice of the new generation and well he was much different than the usual rich celeb that flashed their money to the world.

Zayn was a man everyone looked up to. He inspired and influenced so many. Little did anyone know of his one biggest secret. 

By the time he turned 20 he chose to put his part of views into plate. Late at night when he was free he’d risk his life by becoming his true self and using his natural abilities to help those troubled whom he came across.

No one knew who he was and no one was to ever know—but that all changed when Thanos invaded earth’s galaxy and took Zayn’s entire life away from him in a snap of his fingers. 

Zayn swore he’d get his revenge for both his father’s and mother’s and sister’s lives.

He knew Thanos was the cause of his home planet’s extinction and by God would he make Thanos pay. 

                          <•>

Liam James Payne {The Red Wolf} is your typical famous rich billionaire businessman who hides a secret deep within his steam pressed Armani suit button up sleeves. His perfect little rich son image fit well as a distraction from his background and his dark childhood. To the public he was a mortal man who despised famous artists and the entertainment world for some peculiar reason.

Liam was far too serious for a young 26 year old so really his life was too boring to look into. He was always talked about in the papers, mainly of whom people thought he slept with and what he was really like. His image was much of—again a “rich son who partied till the morning and participated in many illegal inappropriate acts.” Nobody believed his life was that boring so of course they had to make things like that up to make him seem more interesting.

Liam never cared about what stories people came out with of him. As long as it covered up who he truly was, was all that mattered to him.

As a newborn, poor Liam was unintentionally cursed by his mother due to her immortal genetics that his mother had gained as a child when she accidentally opened a portal to a dark dimension through some witchcraft books she had taught herself with. 

Inheriting her abilities was a pain to him because he never knew if he could maintain control of them. As a child he was always terrified being around other kids because he was afraid he’d lash out and hurt them and even though his mother would teach him how to control his powers he still begged to be homeschooled too avoid the risk. So by his fourth year in Primary school his parents withdrew him and did as he wished.

The process of his powers getting stronger each year as he grew was not only painful for Liam but also terrifying. He would let his imagination run wild when he’d play with his action figures like a normal kid but then automatically his imagination would trigger his alternate reality ability. When it would activate, it would scare him beyond belief. One minute he’d be in his room playing with his toy seals and igloos then the next he’d be in Antarctica sitting in a freezing igloo with a big seal snarling in his face. His mother would have to ease him out of the alternate world he transferred himself into and comfort him as he’d return in tears.

Thankfully as time went on and as he reached his late teen years, Liam knew enough and had the strength to control his immortality. However, internally he always feared he’d lose that control some point in time.

Liam hadn’t the time to dwell on his fear of control crisis for long; his father was able to cloud his mind with business and business only since he was soon to become the new owner of his father’s scientific medicine research company, Payne’s Labs. 

His father’s company was a company that invented newly safe medications for deadly illnesses that had barely ever been researched.

They’d conduct numerous experiments on voluntary patients in front of many pharmacy owners and doctors for auction purposes. Which ever bidders felt was worth selling to the public, they’d place the highest bid on it and take it after paying their bidded profit and signing a partnership contract with Payne’s Lab to insure half of the money that is made from the product would rightfully go to the Lab who invented it.

For Liam, since he had became Co owner when he was 19 he believed the system was alright in the first few years of his co ownership but as time went on he had discovered some very sketchy seeming buyers that had his radars in his head buzzing like loud blaring alarms; it annoyed him to the point that he became desperate to put a stop to whatever these people were doing. He could sense they were apart of something dangerous so after another few years of standing by and watching their every move Liam had finally decided to take it to his mother and father. His parents then took his alarming information and decided to take action by putting together a strong unbreakable suit for their son, training him all the martial arts their was in the world and teaching him how to use his powers in a combative way. 

When they believed he was ready, his parents finally allowed him to go out and follow those men and capture them. If they were armed Liam was ordered to attack and knock them out and bring them back for questioning. If not armed then all Liam had to do was knock them out and drag them back to their headquarters. Simple as that—but his job didn’t quite end there.

Him and his mother came up with a way to connect their powers and use it against the men to make them go insane to the point they’d spill the truth of their intentions at Payne’s Lab.

At least at that point Liam somewhat loved his unfortunate life because to be honest, the feeling of making his mother and father proud actually made him pretty pleased with himself to some extent. He felt useful.

Now 26, after much training,  Liam was so happy to finally inherit his father’s company. He tried to be the best CEO like his father was and even then his father still had to give him some business tips.

He always stood by his side along with his mother and guided him along the way in the chaotic business world. 

Even with all the controversial rumors Liam kept his head high and worked as he was taught. His parents were so proud and Liam felt he had the entire world in the palm of his hand. 

Everything was going so well until IT happened.

A year into his new position, Everything seemed so perfect but then all of a sudden out a nowhere that perfect world of his came crumbling down or more like faded away if you want to be literal.

First it was a handful of his employees sitting around his table discussing a new quicker cancer cure then as he ran out of the empty conference room in fear he saw more of his poor innocent employees vanishing before his very eyes as he passed them. 

And then the worst. When he arrived home he found a pile of some sort of thick ash under the covers of his parents bed. He knew right away that his dear sweet beloved mother and his humble father was gone, gone for god knows how long.

Then before he could process all that he had witnessed from that dreadful morning he got a strange call...a call from THE Captain America asking-no-begging Liam to join forces with what was left of the Avengers to fight against the man who had taken half of the universe’s population including his dear parents. 

The only question Liam had in mind though, was how the hell the Avengers knew of him; the Red Wolf.

 

**_Prologue:_ **

_ Tident _

_ Year 3944 LT  _

_ Zayn POV _

_ “My son I trust you will protect your mother and your sisters while I am away.”  _

_ A young boy with a pair of small watery golden eyes bowed his head as he pressed his little lips together in attempt to hold back a cry.  _

_ The older man standing over him bent down and rubbed his nose softly against the boy’s. “You are the man now Zayn, I know you will do well. I know because I taught you. You are strong like me.” He lifted a crooked finger to wipe away a falling tear from the boy’s eye.  _

_ “My dear boy, do not weep.” The boy’s father placed a hand on his pale damp cheek and leaned closer to peck his nose.  _

_ This goodbye was much more heartbreaking than he had thought it would be. The lying was the hardest part for him but it was best for his family’s safety. “I promise I will return to you my dears.” He swore as he pulled back to look at the rest of his family buckled securely in their seats. “I must go now, he will arrive shortly.”  _

_ ‘He?’ With a sniff of his warm runny nose, the little boy tilted his head up in curiosity from the sudden strange mention of this  _ **_“_ ** _ he person _ **_”_ ** _. His father however dismissed his curious stare and continued on with his final words. “I love you all so very much. Never ever forget that! Never!” _

_                           <•> _

**_Chapter 1_ **

_ Earth year 2018 AD _

_ ~Zayn~ _

_ London _

Upon awakening the Tident born boy, jolted up against his head board of his big California king sized bed as he panted out of breath with a hand pressed to his sweaty chest. The darkness of the room engulfed him making his nights memory far more petrifying than it had been.

“Baba.” He sighed in a low pained whisper while sliding his knees up to his chest.

In that moment he had the natural urge to call his mother like he always would when he’d awake from a horrifying night terror but there was no mother for him to call anymore. She was gone just like his father was so many years before. All because of one insane man who believed a mass genocide was a favor for the universe. The same insane man who destroyed his entire home planet and killed his father who was on it; trying to save the unfortunate victims who all but sadly perished. 

Zayn’s breaths became instantly steady as the clear images of the purely ugly man flashed through his mind. He clenched his jaw and curled his fingers at his chest. His hate for the man was taking over him. He would make that asshole pay for everything he took from him. Every fucking thing! 

“Thanos.” He growled, pushing himself off his fluffy  bed. 

Once off, he stomped towards the large glowing window besides his bed and pulled its string, opening the wooden black blinds letting the morning rays pour into his room and absorb into his light skin causing his eyes to alight and his hair to grow into a white quiff. 

Zayn stared into the sun taking all the energy it offered to him and let it feed onto his deep growing loathe for the purple giant that ruined his life. 

“I swear I will kill you, Thanos.” He hissed through his glowing sharp white teeth. “The Avengers revenge will be nothing like mine.” He pressed his hand into the glass causing it to uncontrollably rattle from the surge of energy that ran through his pulsing veins. “I will kill them if I must, to get to you. I Zayn Malik of the forgotten planet you destroyed, Tident, give you my word.”  

                          <•>

_ ~Liam~ _

_ London  _

“Red Wolf, please we need you. Scarlet Witch is gone. You are the last of her kind that can-“

“No. I can’t.” The young brunette haired man rejected, his hand tangling in his short locks as he anxiously tugged at it. 

His parents were fucking taken along with his dear dedicated employees whom he valued so much. Worst of all his identity was sought out! But how?! 

The Cap on the other line heavily sighed in disappointment but he wasn’t done yet trying to convince Liam into joining the Avengers. He was determined to win him over. “Please, Payne. With you we can bring not only your parents back but the entire lost population of the universe. Just this one time. You can leave once we defeat Thanos, I swear, man.”

Liam brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and he pinched his bone with clenched eyes.“Fuck” 

If only he could create an alternate reality where he could just easily have Thanos defeated and have the universe brought back like nothing happened but that was beyond his ability. In no way was it possible for him to make that reality an actual reality. Perhaps maybe this was the only way. There was no way in hell he could do such a thing alone. 

“Fine.” He growled into the phone mentally slapping himself for accepting. He never thought this was to be the way he’d reveal his secrets to the world. Or hopefully just it was just the Avengers. he feared he wouldn’t be able to handle the public’s reaction.

“One condition.” He quickly added, pulling his fingers off his nose. “Only the Avengers are to know my identity, understand?” Liam practically ordered the Captain. Ironic.

Steve Rodgers gave another sigh but it was more out of relief. “I promise only we will know. Thank you, Liam. You will be helping the universe. Everyone will be so grateful for your help.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Liam waved off. He was not in the mood to sit and agree with how his choice was such a good choice for the universe and shit. He just lost his fucking parents for god sake. 

“Really, Liam. Thank you.” Rodgers proceeded in such an overly dramatic thankful tone. “We will arrive at you place in ten. Be ready, Red Wolf.”

“Copy that Captain.” Liam annoyedly answered before hanging right up just cutting Captain America off at the start of his next sentence. 

What the hell did he just agree too?

                        <•>

_ ~Zayn~ _

_ London  _

Each pausing dial of the phone drew out longer creating an agonizing tone in the ears of the Tident boy. At each of those long dials Zayn grew more anxious and more anxious with the disturbing thought of his best mate from his childhood being in a pile of ash like his mother and sisters. 

By the sixth dial Zayn was ready to hang up and just take matters into his own hands completely. Yet surprisingly as he went to pull his phone away from his ear a familiar slow low voice suddenly answered putting him at ease. 

“Zayn?” 

Zayn jumped up from his bed and grinned up to the sky thanking Allah for allowing his best mate to still be alive among him. “Harry!” He happily exclaimed. “I’m so glad your okay, mate.”

“Shit Zayn.” Harry gasped into the phone. “I’m okay but my mum and sister have been-“ his voice dropped and Zayn could hear his breaths began to grow shaky. “They’re gone, Zayn. My aunt and Louis are the only ones still here. My whole family is gone.” Poor Harry was so close to tears. Zayn could feel his pain. He lost his own family as well.

“I know. Half of the universe’s population has been taken. My family was taken as well and-“ Zayn slowly began to pace the room. He knew everything that was happening before Thanos snapped his fingers but he didn’t dare act upon it. He didn’t want to deal with the Avengers and have himself noticed by them. 

And Harry, he knew Zayn’s secret. Only Harry knew about Zayn’s true identity because Zayn trusted him. Ever since Zayn had met Harry, he could feel that Harry was a different human being. He wasn’t like the others at all and he proved his loyalty and honesty through time as they grew up. When they both turned sixteen Zayn told Harry of his other life on Tident. He told Harry everything about what he actually was and such. Harry was shocked at first and was a bit scared but after Zayn thoroughly explained everything to him he came to and promised to keep his secret and Harry did. 

Years later when Zayn started to go out and play hero late at night, he made Harry like his sidekick or if you want to be technical, Harry was the guy in the chair as some would say. He always gave Zayn the coordinates and advice for when Zayn was caught in tough situations. Harry was very smart when it came to hacking systems to. 

Him and Harry were almost like Bonnie and Clyde but without the romance and, well with less killing. Harry was literally his Alfred to his Batman. 

Harry had the right to know everything that went on. “Look, I didn’t tell you this because I thought the Avengers would win but-“he bit his lip nervously before pushing himself to just come out with it. “If you remember the guy I told you about who destroyed my planet...this was all his doing. He had this plan for a while but I didn’t think he’d ever succeed since it seemed merely impossible.” “This plan of his was to get these infinity stones and cleanse the universe to what he believed save the populations from suffering. After he destroyed Asgard The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy basically got into it but they all failed and Thor was too late. Thanos succeeded. Hence why everyone just disappeared. He cleansed the universe.”

There was a short moment of silence. He thought Harry had passed out or something or was too angry at him to speak but a few seconds later he was happy to hear Harry’s voice go calm as he spoke up into the receiver “Wow, Zayn-I-what do you have planned?”

“I’m going to kill him.” Zayn answered without hesitation.

“Zayn. What’s killing going to do?” Harry questioned sounding as if he was scolding Zayn as usual. If only Harry had known how evil Thanos was. He took his family, was that not enough?

“Harry, did you not hear me? He has taken half of the universe’s population. He destroyed my home planet and killed my father. He has committed mass genocides on other innocent planets! He needs to die!” Zayn shouted down the phone, losing his temper all too easily. Fuck this was a bad idea.

Harry gave light sigh “I understand but death? He thinks what he's done is good for the universe. He needs help not death.” 

“He’s too mad Harold! We can’t help him, he is in deep already. He needs to be fucking killed!” Zayn argued. “And I will be the one to kill him and you will help me!” He demanded. 

The other boy went quiet for a second. Harry knew not to fight with Zayn but his plan just didn’t seem right to him but then again he hadn’t much a say. He wasn’t the one with powers. “I’ll help you but Zayn just think before going through with that plan.”

“I’ve been thinking about this plan since me mum told me the truth about what happened to my father when I was twelve.” Zayn replied in a serious assured tone.

“Alright then, if you say so.” Harry halfheartedly sighed. Something really wasn’t right and for some reason Harry felt it wasn’t just Zayn’s plans for revenge. 

There was something else that bothered him about what was to come. Whatever it was had goosebumps formed all over Harry’s body. 

“I’m going to retrieve my suit and come over to your flat in exactly one hour. Do you think you can add some things to my suit?” Zayn asked, his voice completely innocent without any evidence of his former tone.

“I’ll see what I can do.” His best mate answered. 

“Thank you.” Zayn thankfully smiled into the phone.

Harry nodded. The things he did for Zayn. Jesus.”Of course, mate. See you in an hour.” 

“See ya.” 

Zayn pulled his phone off his ear and hung up letting his eyes linger on Harry’s contact name for a split second before throwing his phone on the fluffy white duvets of his bed and making his way towards his wardrobe which held his own special secret super suit.

“Icarus.” He grinned while opening the wardrobe doors that hid his part invisible suit. 

His suit consisted of a short Greek style skort which was to be tied at his waist, an invisible chest armor that was bulletproof and heat resistant, a pair of Greek laced sandals which were armored with strong grip souls and heat resistance and a gold chain necklace his father given to him before sending him and his mother and sisters off to Earth. He also had a hideous steel mask which contrasted with his outfit from the robotic design it had. Zayn rarely wore his mask unless he had to. For dealing with Thanos it was a must. Lucky for him it only covered his front half of his face. His hair was free in case he was in the sun’s view and needed. Lastly he had a pair of gold cuffs that controlled his energy and kept it within him when he wasn’t needing it. If he needed to use his energy powers it was easy to lift his hand and release the desired amount of it he wanted out. God, Harry was such a genius! 

Zayn relied on his wings for most of his abilities, along with the sun and the water he was near. Harry used to joke because Zayn was basically a solar panel, all he needed was to be non living. Zayn didn’t find his joke at all amusing. 

Once he was suited, Zayn took a look at himself in the mirror and admired himself greatly from how good he looked in his suit. Like a legit Greek Demi God who had just walked upon earth straight from Olympus. After his little self gawking session Zayn slipped on his mask and finally made his big white wings visible. 

He stretched his wings out and moved them around a bit. It had been a while since Zayn had used them. For the past couple of months he had been so heavily booked with a bunch of interviews and award shows he didn’t have the time to go out and save people like he’d been so accustomed to. Because half of his management had disappeared he now was more free to do as he pleased. The only good advantage he had from Thanos’ actions.

Zayn fluttered his wings getting ready to fly out his big thin glass window. This was it...he was finally going to get his revenge. He would not fail. He swore it to himself.

                         <•>

_ ~Liam~ _

_ The Avengers aircraft _

His heavy footsteps of his polished Chelsea boots clicked heavily upon the steel ramp floor of the massive ship he entered. 

As he walked up to a conference looking area the Red Wolf was met with about five men he knew quite well from the news and a very familiar woman who was pictured with the men onboard and was mentioned many times in the papers. Especially after the Avengers Civil War fight. Half of them were supposedly war criminals, Captain America included but after what had just happened it seemed that didn’t matter at all anymore.

“Red Wolf.” Captain America greeted with a firm nod of his head.

It was then when Liam focused on the other hero’s and noticed how bruised up, injured and broken hearted they crew looked.  _ ‘So they really had apart in this shit?’  _ He almost felt bad. If it wasn’t for his own losses he endured that fateful day he would have gave them his condolences.

“I’ll work on his suit right now, Cap.” Said Black Widow before Liam could even greet them in return. She looked very upset about everything. Her deamenor seemed fairly obvious even if she hid it by walking away. 

Steve gave her a look then shrugged and waved her off with a quiet “Okay”

The young brunette cleared his throat, getting Roger’s attention back almost immediately. 

“Sorry, she’s going through a lot right now.” He paused stepping back into realization with a pained look. “We all are.”He remarked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Liam figured it out, they really did fight Thanos and from the recent unfortunate events, it was evident that  the Avengers had for once actually lost. And now here they were recruiting him due to their horrific losses. Liam was at lost for words. It was absolutely unbelievable. 

It wasn’t long for Steve to pick up on Liam’s realizations. There was no way in hiding their failure. It was no use in lying to the new recruit. He knew he’d ask for answers at some point. “I’m assuming you are wondering how I found you and why all this is happening.” 

Liam slightly nodded. I mean basically. Perhaps Captain America should specialize in psychic—yeah no nevermind. Not the time, sorry folks. 

Roger crossed his arms and stepped up, closer to the curious immortal businessman. “Well long story short. Thanos, this guy from the extinct planet Titan believed if he could wipe out half of the universe he’d solve all the hunger and suffering in the entire universe. To do that he had to retrieve six infinity stones: The time stone, the mind stone, the space stone, the reality stone, the power stone and the soul stone.”

“Here on earth we had the mind stone and the time stone. And let me tell ya we put up one hell of a fight especially Vision and Doctor Strange. Sadly even when Scarlet destroyed the mind stone, Thanos was able to turn back time and take it. Then Thor came in last minute and threw his axe right into Thanos’ chest but my God, Thanos that bastard was still able to snap his fingers and wipe out half of the population. Half of the Avengers were taken, even Nick Fiery. Months Before all this Nick actually found out about you from your mother's file. They had met briefly during a mission at S.H.E.I.L.D years ago”

Liam straightened his posture and furrowed his curious brows in question at the mention of his mother. Never had his mother told him anything about her being apart of S.H.E.I.L.D in her past. She never ever lied to him, Steve had to have been the one lying. Yet it wasn’t likely for him to lie. There was no reason for him to. After all he was a high respected agent and Avenger.

“He had been watching you for a while and was considering recruiting you later when he thought it was the right time. He has a whole file about you which we found in the records...you are the second best next to the Scarlett Witch. I believe us finding your file now meant it was time. That’s how-“

Wait he’d been watched? Spied on? His mother was apart of S.H.E.I.L.D? And she didn’t fucking tell him?! This was beyond overwhelming. Who would have ever thought. Of course it all had to come out now at the worst time possible. He couldn’t question his mother like he wanted to, she was gone. Liam knew he wouldn’t get answers, the one thing he could do was just follow his mother’s footsteps and do what she would have wanted him to do. To help others.

“He watched me?” Liam questioned in shock. He was naturally good at sensing ones eyes on him but he never sensed this man’s attention whom Steve talked about.

The Captain paused and pursed his lips as gave an honest nod “Yes as he does or did any other potential recruit.”

Liam raised his brows, refraining his anger from his invasion of privacy and stared at the older for a long moment. It was the last. True but still it for some reason pushed Liam off. “Wow” he breathed out, releasing steam.

Steve gave a concerning yet apologetic look “I do apologize for Nick’s actions...it’s just the way he ran the Avengers. It was his system for a long time.”

The young brunette businessman let out a soft sigh and let his gaze fall to the ground as his mother came back to mind. “So my mum was a S.H.E.I.L.D agent?”

A wide smile appeared on the Captain’s bruised face “She was and a well respected one. From what the files say, she was the top of her unit and when she became pregnant with you she was very happy. She made sure everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D knew about you and they were so happy for her. They all supported her leave.”

Liam was still baffled though. Why did she never tell him? Why? “Why hadn’t she told me about S.H.E.I.L.D?”

The Captain shrugged inhaling a large breath as he stepped closer to the young man. “She loved her job from what it seems but I think, perhaps she decided it was time to settle down and have a normal life which is normal after being in the field for so long. She may have not wanted anymore part of her past just to raise you normally and such but-“

“I inherited her powers.” Liam finished.

“Yeah” Captain nodded “Then she started training you. She didn’t have a choice.”

Liam tilted his head “So she was training me for this?” He curiously asked.

“Unintentionally.” Steve answered. “I’m sure she knew at some point Nick would want to recruit you. After all he had her files and he was sure you’d inherit her abilities….It's a known fact that you wouldn’t be catching company spies all your life, Payne.”

The Captain took a big step towards Liam, his serious eyes glued to his. “Did you think that’s all you were gonna do with your powers for the rest of your life?”

The young boy sat in silence, thinking hard for a short moment. He hadn’t really given his powers a thought nor a thought about what he’d be doing with them in the future. I mean he’d done other small gestures such as saved a concert from a terrorist attack and defended weak victims in the alleyways near his company every so often but that’s all he did and he felt kinda bad because he—he want to do more but he didn’t think he’d ever be able too since he feared his identity would be sought out and it would affect his father’s business and title so, there was the main reason why he never exactly touched the subject with himself or his mother. His mother….The one true time he needed her and she was gone. 

“I never thought about it actually.” He admitted.

Steve lifted his chin up to him. He stared at him, almost like he was studying the young man, reading into his thoughts. 

“This is your destiny Payne. There is a reason you were spared. You are powerful, intelligent, young and trained quite well. It is in your blood. I believe you were born to save lives and to defend our planet. You were born to be an Avenger.”

“And that is why I’m here.”

                         <•>

_ ~Zayn~ _

_ London _

“Oh my god! Zayn!” Harry screamed out of joy as he sprinted out of his small house and embraced the raven haired Tident in a big suffocating hug. 

His bestmate struggled out of the hug just in time to dodge Harry’s big wet lips. 

“Even in the apocalypse Louis would still slaughter me if you dared lay your nasty lips upon mine.”

The curly haired boy gasped and shoved the short Tident away from him. “I’d thought this would have made you softer.” He snipped in disappointment. “I could have been taken to, you know?! Then you would have been sad and all alone!”

Zayn rolled his eyes in annoyance from his friend’s over exaggeration. “Shut it Harold, we don’t have the time for your drama.”

“You are such an arse.” Harry groaned. He suddenly reached out and took Zayn’s wrist and pulled him inside his house before the remaining neighbors could catch sight of him. 

“Louis will be by later tonight. I’m going to make us a nice dinner.” He explained while turning his small flat screen off inside his flat sized living room beside the front door. 

“A nice dinner after half of earth’s population was wiped out?” Zayn amusingly questioned as he plopped down into the warm leather of Harry’s couch. 

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed with wide threatening eyes. “Your gonna get your feathers everywhere!”

Automatically, Zayn made his white wings disappear into thin air, like they were never there and he sighed. “Stop being so annoying.” 

“Annoying?” Harry snorted shaking his head. “Just take off your suit and put it in my secret room.”

“Oh shit.” 

Harry frowned at his nervous grinning mate. “What?”

“I forgot to bring a change of clothes.” Zayn innocently confessed.

The curly headed lad glared at him before walking into his room and coming back out shortly with a pile of clean clothes neatly folded in his hands. “Louis will now for sure kill you.”

“He may try but I’m the one with the powers here so I doubt he’d even get to lay a single finger on me.” Zayn smirked. He then took the pile of clothes out of Harry’s grip after getting up from the couch and strode out of the living room.

“You hurt Louis I swear to god Malik, I’ll snap your neck!” Harry shouted. “Also I’m making a nice dinner since we are together not to celebrate the losses.”

Zayn huffed a laugh while walking into Harry’s room and shut the door. Damn that boy was so sensitive sometimes. It was quite hilarious. The one last thing that brought a smile to his face, Harry.

Later that day, Zayn laid asleep in his special secret bed that Harry had made for him in his secret lair that he had built behind his closet—which actually was just a tiny room with random lab equipment, a messy desk with a computer, a twin sized bed and a small TV on the wall all squished inside. It was a bit stuffy in the room but Zayn didn’t really mind it. It was his own secret room in his and Harry’s own secret lair. He felt like a real hero getting to be in it. 

The room was way more than just a room and lair to him. It was basically his life...his secret life that is. The one place he could be his true self.

Laying sound asleep in his dreamworld Zayn tossed and turned as numerous images of his past flashed around his mind until one memory caught his mind’s attention and began to replay for him.

_ ‘ There was loud excited screams echoing in his ears as a bright light of a spotlight lit upon his skin figure. He opened his eyes and saw a stadium full of screaming girls jumping, waving and yelling at him trying to get his attention.  _

_ Some girls even held up big posters that had his name written all over them. Posters that showed the girls love for him. All the same really.  _

_ Zayn loved it, being an inspiration to them all though it did get tiring at times. The one thing that really annoyed him about being their inspiration was that it wasn’t the true him they were inspired by. It was the fake shell of himself that the girls so dearly loved and looked up to. If only they had known who he really was inside. _

_ With a pleasant smile he brought his mic up to his mouth and began to sing along with the beat he created that flowed smoothly into his ear. _

_ “She got, she got, she got _ __  
_ Her own reasons _ __  
_ For talking to me _ __  
_ And she don't, she don't, she don't _ __  
_ Give a fuck _ __  
_ About what I need _ __  
_ And I can't tell you why _ __  
_ Because my brain can't equate it _ __  
_ Tell me your lies _ _  
_ __ Because I just can't face it…” his wanderous eyes then caught a pair of captivating hazel orbs that captured his gaze and kept him from looking away.

_ Even if he wanted to Zayn didn’t think he would for this man whom bored into his eyes seemed to be breaching his soul and weirdly Zayn didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind if this nameless man he barely could see in the dark was breaching his soul. He’d fucking let him. _

_ Without a single thought Zayn sang on the chorus to the unknown man. His smile widening as he opened his mouth.  _

_ “It's you, it's you _ __  
_ It's you _ __  
_ It's you, it's you _ _  
_ __ It's you-“

_ Just as he went on to sing the next versus he got the strangest sense that something bad was about to happen right then and there. By instinct Zayn blinked away from the man and moved his eyes to the front of hazel eyes where a dark hooded figure pulled out a small machine gun. _

_ Zayn’s first thought was to say fuck it and switch into Icarus before anything wrong could occur in his concert but with that dangerous risk in mind that threatened his life and career Zayn knew that alone was bad idea. He couldn’t sit and watch his fans die though. For all he knew there could have been a ton of these guys in there getting ready to attack all the innocent girls who just came to watch and hear him sing. He had to do something- _

_ A loud boom interrupted his anxious thoughts causing him to double over.  _

_ Suddenly there was a bright red light that glowed in the place of the hazel eyed man whom he was just gazing upon. The screams got louder but it wasn’t out of excitement anymore, it was out of fear.  _

_ “Zayn get to the green room now!” His manager shouted into his earpiece. _

_ Setting aside his shock, Zayn attempted to run away from the chaos behind him which made him feel horrible in doing but then to his unfortunate luck at the exit of the stage was a big bald man dressed in all black awaiting him with a rifle in hand, aimed directly at his chest. _

_ The Tident instantly raised his hands as he felt the need to present and defend himself burned at his heated skin. ‘You can’t risk it, Zaynt! You can’t! You can’t risk it!’ Zayn kept telling himself over and over again.  _

_ It was stupid really. Not being able to use your powers to protect yourself just to save your identity. It really made no sense but Zayn didn’t want to disappoint his mother. He had never let her down and even now between life and death he wouldn’t.  _

_ “You filthy scum will learn what it’s like to be in our position! This is the beginning of a new-“ _

_ “Hey bastard!”  _

_ The man abruptly turned shifting his weapon at the masked man who was dressed in a red and black suit that showed every curve of his hard bulging muscles. His suit was perfectly topped off with a black mask that covered the outlines of his eyes and whole top of his nose only and left out his plump cherry bowed lips and partly freckled scruffy cheeks that had Zayn melting inside like a popsicle. This man was hot and fuck wait! Those hazel eyes! He was the same man eye fucking him in the crowd. Zayn had lost his breath within an instance. _

_ “You-“ before the man could finish his sentence his eyes suddenly teared up and he dropped his gone.  _

_ “What’s wrong, asshole?” The masked man smirked, stepping forwards as he lifted his hand and curled his fingers, releasing a red glowing mist from his palm. “Nightmare?” _

_ Zayn couldn’t believe what was happening. For the first time in his life he was being saved by hero like himself. It felt somewhat odd since naturally he’d be upset having to be saved but he lowkey liked the feeling of it. More like, he liked the thought that he was being saved by a hot masked man.  _

_ He glanced at the bad guy seeing the effect the man had on him.  _

_ The thug looked completely terrified, like he saw something beyond his horror behind his savior. It was entertaining seeing the guy flip out, he deserved it...including death for even daring to take part in a mass murder.  _

_ “Your a mummas boy aren’t you?” Hazel eyes teased moving closer. His movements made the horrified man take another step back. “Why don’t you go run to your mummy, Freddie?” _

_ The masked man curled his fingers harder like he was holding back something and then he released it; a single red ball of energy that made the man fly back into the wall behind him,  _

_ Immediately after impact the big man scrambled up to his feet holding his arm and ran off screaming like a little girl.  _

_ Zayn chuckled at the sudden turn of events. One minute he was so close to dying and being one less of aTident alive. The next minute here he was now standing before a hero, his hero who fucking built and intimidating all at the same time.  _

_ Zayn wouldn’t have minded riding the mysterious hero right there on the ground with only his mask on—wait that was wrong to think. He barely even knew the guy. He could have been all old and wrinkly under his suit. It may had been deceiving. He’d never been so sexual before. Louis was really rubbing off on him. For fucksake. _

_ “I see your alright.”  _

_ The raven haired singer turned his head to the man. His knees suddenly buckled when their eyes met and he noticed how freaking close they’d gotten to eachother. _

_ Right that moment the masked man caught Zayn into his arms and helped him back up to his feet. “My bad, babe. I spoke too soon.” _

_ Zayn bit down on his bottom lip and blushed at the name the man used...fuck and his voice. Sweet and smooth like warm honey on a summer day. He could practically taste his accent.  _

_ “It’s usually the fans that faint for me. Not me fainting for them.” Zayn forced out in a light shy chuckle. _

_ “Who said I was a fan?”  The man smirked. _

_ Zayn’s legs shook threatening to buckle once again. This guy was for sure gonna be the death of him.  _

_ “You attended my show.” Zayn retorted with a mirroring smirk. _

_ “I knew these men were gonna be here so I came to ensure safety, just in case.” The masked nameless man partly lied, Zayn could tell by his eyes there was more to his excuse.  _

_ “So you knew them to be a threat but did nothing before?” Zayn asked, brows raised. _

_ “I didn’t know how many men there were so I didn’t have a choice.” The man calmly argued.  _

_ Zayn’s lips pursed ready to take him deeper into embarrassing him but his hero proceeded on without giving him a chance to open his mouth fully.  _

_ “I’m happy I was here tonight. I don’t know how the world would be if a beautiful, talented boy like you was taken from it.”  _

_ Slowly the hazel eyed man lifted his hand and placed it under the boy’s jawline. He ran his thumb softly against his scruffy skin. _

_ “Thank you.” Zayn blurted as his skin sparked with goosebumps from his hero’s gentle touch.  _

_ Never in his life had he felt such a feeling caused by one man in such a short period of time.  _

_ Oddly he felt like his heart was fluttering like his wings did before descending into the clear blue sky. What was this masked hero doing to him? _

_ “No need to thank me. It’s kind of what I do for fun on my spare time.” The man smiled making Zayn melt some more. _

_ “I see.” Zayn replied, licking his lips when he saw how inviting the man’s lips seemed.  _

_ He wondered how this hero would react if he just leaned up on his toes and kissed him. Isn’t that how superhero stories went? The victims they connected best with they kissed after saving them, right? So would it have been wrong if he followed the stereotypes? _

_ “Zayn! My god!” Yelled his ass of manager. _

_ Zayn always despised Simon but now he more than just despised him. He freaking cursed him for ruining his chance at having his first actual kiss with a legit hero yet maybe it was good his manager caught him and not some fan. Him being caught kissing another man would have ended his career on the spot. Zayn Malik was a straight man who loved women respectfully...In the public’s eye he was a heterosexual man.  _

_ Little did the world know he was actually a man and woman hence his feminine features and the reproductive parts he had hidden inside his body.  _

_ On Tident there was three genders. A man, a woman and a mane.  _

_ A mane was a man with men and female parts. manes were common and there wasn’t just men looking versions of manes there was females too but they had boy parts.  _

_ Zayn was a mane. He held a womb and held many eggs within him. He was drawn to men obviously but like he could tell anyone that. His mother did warn him that when he found one human man he connected with, his body would react.  _

_ On their home planet when a woman or a mane found their true love they’d go into mating mode. Their bodies would feel electrifying and glow the brightest gold and also become overly horny. That feeling wouldn’t die down until they’d mate and fall pregnant after.  _

_ Zayn didn’t believe his mother’s stories at first but now after crossing paths with this man Zayn was beginning to see it. He regretted not listening to those stories on how to control himself because now he was imaging more than just riding the man.  _

_ And again the world didn’t know anything about that and they never would know not even hot mask man. _

_ “Yes I’m alive and fine, thanks to-“ Zayn looked up at the man who had just withdrawn his hand from his jawline. _

_ “Oh um-“ the man turned his head to the three people behind him and anxiously grinned. “I’m Uh the Red Wolf.” _

_ “Red wolf?” Simon squinted his eyes at the hero as if to observe him. “You are certainly not one of the Avengers.” _

_ The masked man grimaced, nodding in reply. “I’m not. I’m an independent hero...I’m afraid I’m gonna have to wipe out your memories of me, now.” _

_ “What?!” Zayn exclaimed in shock. ‘He can’t do that! Your a Tident not human. His powers may not work on you.’ The boy tried telling himself. He couldn’t forget him. His powers wouldn’t work, for Zayn was too attached to him already.  _

_ Zayn’s heart selected him as a mate, there was no way he could clear his memories of him. _

_ “I’m sorry, love.” The man apologized running his thumb down Zayn’s chin.  _

_ Out of instinct Zayn closed his eyes as the man tilted his chin up. He did the same—and to Zayn’s surprise he felt a warm pair of lips pressing his just briefly. Before Zayn could process their kiss Zayn heard a whoosh. _

_ Instantly he flew open his eyes to a whole other setting. He was in his bed sweating with only the memory of the mysterious man with hazel eyes withering around his mind. Was it all just a dream?’ _

                         <•>  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I promise next chapter will be good. <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment. Much love xxx


End file.
